Tyler catches a cold
by carriebear27
Summary: Tyler catches a cold before his first title defense in Des Moines in front of his family what will Tyler do
1. Tyler's cold starts

Tyler black is sitting in his hotel room  
trying to catch some sleep.

"Oh my goodness I've never been this sick in forever." Tyler said hoping the sickness will go away by Friday night because he's defending his roh title.

"Hey Tyler, how are you feeling?" Jacob asked his tag team partner

"I still feel sick Jacob i think it's time for me to go to the Dr and see what I have." Tyler said

(At the Dr.s office in Tyler's point of view)

Oh man I'm so congested, sleepy and just want to cuddle.

I can't believe I'm gonna have to forfeit my belt worst day ever.

I have a feeling, Davey did this so I'll lose my title so not cool.

Back at the house I'm laying on the couch just waiting for Jacob to get home.

Jacob came in with three Walmart sacks, and a venti of hot tea for me.

"Jacob can I have some soup?" I asked

"Sure Tyler. " Jacob said and then he made my soup with some croutons to on top.

Jacob went to work on my tense shoulders

"Ugh jacob I hate being sick so much." Tyler said

"I know Tyler, you'll get better soon believe me." Jacob said

"Hello Tyler what brings you in today?" Vanessa asked Tyler

"I'm congested, i have a stuffed up nose and i can't breathe through my nose and I've been having horrible stomach pains."Tyler said and sniffed after words

"Hmm it seems like you have the flu, Tyler do you do any kind of contact sport?" Vanessa asked

"I'm in ring of honor wrestling ." Tyler said simply

" ok Tyler no wrestling for you for at least 2 weeks or until this flu bug decides to go away on its own." Vanessa said and gave Tyler a piece of paper that has his prescriptions for his flu

Back home Tyler laid in bed and watched movies.

(Back in Tyler's point of view)

This sucks that I can't wrestle for 2 weeks , and I'm defending my title in Des Moines on Saturday

" Jacob is there anyway for me to talk to commission to let me wrestle?" I asked desperate at this point

" sorry Tyler there isn't no way to talk them out of you not wrestling while you're sick ." Jacob said feeling sorry for his friend

I crossed my arms across my chest, and let my dark hair cover my face.

"Cheer up Tyler you'll be better soon and the sooner you're better the sooner you'll be able to defend your title ." Jacob made his point to me

"I know Jacob, but I was really looking forward for Saturday ." I said tears starting to form

"Tyler , try not to worry about this it'll only make you feel worse." Jacob tried to reason with me

I couldn't speak because I started to cry because of what is gonna happen on Saturday.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and comforted me the best he could

"Come on Tyler it's gonna be ok try to calm down." Jacob said

( 3rd person point of view )

The next day Tyler is feeling worse , from what Jacob found out last night Tyler's voice has gone down a lot since yesterday afternoon.

"Jacob can I have some hot tea and honey?" Tyler asked from the couch.

"Absolutely Tyler ." Jacob got his friend the tea he requested

Tyler is now watching some tv while he waits for Jacob to return

"Ok Tyler I got your tea as requested with some crackers to help your stomach settle a bit so you won't get too sick ." Jacob set the tray of things on the table by Tyler.

"Thanks Jacob ." Tyler said Jacob handed Tyler his tea and some crackers

Tyler ate 4 crackers and sipped his tea while Jacob cleaned the house

"Jacob do you need any help?" Tyler asked

"Tyler lay back down you're sick I got it." Jacob ushered Tyler back to the couch

Tyler laid back down because he's feeling very dizzy at the time

"Jacob before you go can I have some more tea and crackers ?" Tyler asked

Jacob went and got Tyler his tea and crackers

Tyler wrapped his blanket around his shoulders and wanting to go back to his room.

"Jacob I'm going back to my room to go back to sleep." Tyler said taking his tea with him

"Ok call me if you need anything Tyler ." Jacob said and noticing Tyler is running low on tissues

When Tyler got back to his room he laid down on his left side and coughed

About 5 hours later Jacob went up to check on Tyler and he saw Tyler still sleeping.

"Hey Tyler I'm heading out to the store do you need anything?" Jacob asked

"More tissues and can you pick me up some more cough syrup we ran out." Tyler said

Jacob went to the store and picked up Tyler's requested items and decided to pick up dinner for them

"Ok Tyler I'm making my family's cure all soup it'll cure anything and everything ." Jacob said

"I'm super desperate I'll try anything." Tyler said taking a sip of the broth

The broth felt great going down Tyler's sore throat.

"Jacob can I have some of the broth in a cup?" Tyler asked

Jacob chuckled and noticed Tyler getting ready to sneeze again

"Come on Tyler back to your room ." Jacob said

"Can you call my mom and have her come?" Tyler asked

Jacob picked up Tyler's phone and called Tyler's mom

(Call between Jacob and Alice )

Hi Jacob how's Tyler doing ?

Good but he's sick and wants you

Oh dear put him on

Hi mommy (Tyler )

Hi Tyler honey how are you feeling

Sick I want your soup right now.

Ok Tyler sweetie I'm on the way just hang tight

(End call)

Tyler laid against his head board of his bed , doing some thinking

"Hey Tyler what are you up to tonight?"? Austin asked Tyler and Jacob when he came over

"I'm looking after Tyler he's sick with the flu and his mom is coming over to take care of him." Jacob said

"Hi Jacob where's Tyler bug ?" Alice asked

"In his room , is it ok if I go out wit some of the wrestlers tonight?" Jacob asked

"Sure I'll be able to handle a sick Tyler for 3 or more hours ."Alice said

"Hi Tyler how are you feeling?" Alice asked her bed ridden son.

"Horrible I just want to breathe through my nose again." Tyler said


	2. Tyler has a concussion

Tyler is laying on his side on the couch mindlessly flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Jacob can you put in the lion king for me please?" Tyler asked softly

Jacob put the disk into the DVD player and sat next to Tyler's feet.

Tyler suddenly felt the room spin "uh Jacob stop spinning the room." Tyler said holding his head

(in Tyler's point of view)

Wow I never had the room spin this bad ever.

"Tyler lay back down ." Jacob guided a hand onto my chest and laid me down.

I laid back down and put my blanket over my eyes trying to get rid of the dizziness in my head.

"Tyler take some medicine to help the dizziness." Jacob tried to reason with me

I shook my head but that didn't help at all.

"Ok Tyler I'll get you're bath started to see if that helps ." Jacob said wanting to see if this idea he has will help me

I narrowed my eyes in defeat, suddenly I ran to the bathroom and saw Jacob sitting by the bathtub filling up the water.

"alright Tyler your water is ready ." Jacob called to me

I walked over to the tub and got in letting the water cover my body.

I closed my eyes and let out a content sigh.

Ah this is more like it, after everything I've been through this is what I need.


	3. Tyler hurts his shoulder

Davey put his left hand on Tyler's arm and put his right hand on Tyler's shoulder and suddenly the crack of a bone in Tyler's shoulder sounded throughout the arena.

Tyler let out a scream of pain , Davy let go of Tyler and he laid in the ring with his shoulder in his hand.

(In Tyler's point of view)

Oh man my shoulder is killing me, Jacob saw me laying in the ring .

"Tyler wake up we need to take you to the hospital to get your shoulder looked at." Jacob said

The car ride to the hospital I gripped my shoulder in pain as Jacob drove me .

"Hang on Tyler we are almost there." Jacob said as I laid in the back seat of the car. P

At the hospital the dr looked at my shoulder and noticed a little dislocation of the bone in my shoulder and said I can't wrestle for about a week or more.

"So what did the dr say?" Jacob asked me as I returned from X-ray.

"I can't wrestle for about a week or possibly more it all depends on how well my shoulder heals and everything." I said

The Dr put me on some heavy painkillers and sent me home.


	4. Tyler's cold gets worse

Tyler is sitting in his locker room waiting for Jacob to return.

Jacob returned after his match and he noticed Tyler sneezing violently.

"Hey Tyler sneezing again?" Jacob asked

"I'm not feeling so good Jacob ." Tyler said holding some tissues in his hand

"I'm sorry Tyler how about you lie down for a bit." Jacob said noticing Tyler falling asleep.

Jacob and Tyler went back to their apartment and Jacob decided to check Tyler's fever.

The thermometer read 101.2 a little high.

Jacob went over to Tyler to try and wake him.

" Tyler buddy how about you go up to your bed and go to sleep?" Jacob said rubbing Tyler's back.

"Ok." Tyler said and went up to his room.

Jacob is getting worried about Tyler because he never goes to bed early even when he had that cold 3 months ago.

Tyler wrapped himself in his thick quilt his mom sent him for his birthday and decided to snuggle with Jacob.

"Jake can I snuggle with you ?" Tyler asked sounding very stuffed up.

"Sure Tyler come here." Jacob sake placing his hand on Tyler's back

Three hours later Tyler started to cough violently which began to mess with Tyler's sinuses badly.

"Hey Tyler we heard you're not feeling well so we brought you come hot chicken soup to help you feel better ." Roderick said setting the things down.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it." Tyler said wanting to go back to bed

"Is he ok Jacob, Tyler sounds stuffed up badly?" Austin asked

" Tyler's been sneezing and coughing violently all day." Jacob said hearing Tyler coughing

"Jacob even being sick with that flu I had before the 10th anniversary show i didn't feel this horrible." Tyler said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Tyler you ok?" Jacob asked knowing his best friend better than anybody in the locker room.

" I want my mom here for at least a little bit and can you call commission and tell them I'm still down with this awful cold." Tyler asked.

Tyler decided to call his mom to see if she can come.

(Call between Tyler and his mom)

Hi mom

Hi Tyler baby how are you feeling?

Awful I got this awful cold and I need you here please.

I'll see if I can make it Tyler

Alright see you soon.

I love you so much Tyler

Love you

( end call)

"Jacob can I have some more hot tea?" Tyler asked

Jacob got to the kitchen and made Tyler's tea

Tyler is starting to think that going out on the rain in just his wrestling attire was a horrible idea.

"Jacob can I lay down in your lap I wanna cuddle Tyler said the congestion deepening in his voice

"Sure Tyler I can take your cuddles anytime." Jacob said


	5. Tyler starts throwing up

Tyler has been on the couch since about 3:30 that afternoon and its getting close to midnight.

"Oh no." Tyler ran from the couch to his bathroom and emptied his stomach into the toilet

Tyler let out a cry because his throat burned.

"Tyler what's wrong?" Jacob asked as he came into Tyler's bathroom

"I just threw up and my throat burns." Tyler said as softly as possible

"I'll get you some water ." Jacob gave Tyler some water to wash out his mouth

After a few more minutes on the floor trying not to puke again Tyler got up and went back to the couch

"Sorry I woke you up Jacob ." Tyler said

A few hours later Tyler woke up again and went to the bathroom.

It's now 9:30 in the morning and Tyler is already awake because Tyler kept coughing all night

"Morning Tyler , how'd you sleep last night?" Jacob asked cheerfully

"Not good I kept coughing all night long and I threw up 3 times." Tyler said

"How about I'll make you some tea to help your stomach ." Jacob said and Tyler's mom came out to see Tyle already awake

"Hi Tyler how you feeling?" Alice asked Tyler

"Still feel sick , but hopefully I'll feel better by tomorrow night to defend my title." Tyler said

(At ring of honor in Jacob's point of view)

I hope Tyler won't faint tonight in the ring.


	6. Tyler injures his knee

Tyler is in the hospital after his match against Roderick Strong for the ring of honor title and he just got the news he tore his left acl just 7 hours later Tyler had acl reconstruction surgery to repair his torn acl.

Jacob is coming up with Tyler's stuff from the locker room so he has his things when he gets released in a few hours.

"hey Tyler how's the knee feeling?" Jacob asked sitting on Tyler's right side so he doesn't make Tyler's left knee hurt even more.

"hurts really bad I can barely put any weight on my left knee." Tyler says as he sits up.

"I know what it's like to have an injury like that Tyler but I'll be here to take care of you while you recover from surgery." Jacob said as he hugs Tyler to help him feel better.

"thanks for being here with me Jacob especially now when I need you the most." Tyler said

Tyler's doctor comes up with Tyler's release forms so he can leave and gave Tyler strict instructions to stay off his left knee for 4-5 weeks.

Jacob handed Tyler his crutches and Tyler hobbled out of the hospital with Jacob by his side to help him.

Not even a day later Tyler is getting anxious to be back in the ring, Tyler is half tempted to get back in the ring and compete.

Tyler looked at his knee very skeptically and wondered what went wrong.

"Jacob my knee really hurts." Tyler says as he looks towards his best friend with tears in his eyes what Jacob doesn't see very often with his normally happy friend.

"Tyler I know your knee hurts I know one thing that will help." Jacob said as he get some ice scream fpr Tyler to have.

"thanks Jacob.' Tyler said as he looks at his best friend softly eating his ice cream.

2 hours later Tyler's pain medication wore off and he's crying into his pillow.

"Tyler what's wrong?" Jacob asked his best friend

"my knee really hurts." Tyler said as he just lays on the couch crying to his heart's content.

"I know Tyler I'll get your pain medication." Jacob said and went to get Tyler's pain medication to soothe the pain his best friend is currently in.

Austin Aries comes over to visit and sees Tyler on the couch with his left knee propped up on pillows and in a brace.

"Tyler what happened to your knee?" Austin asked

"I tore my acl and I had to have surgery and I've been in pain the past 20 minutes." Tyler explained to his other best friend

Jacob comes back in and gives Tyler his medication for his knee.

"how long are you out for since you tore your acl?" Austin asked

"I'm out for at least 6 months I haven't been out for a day and I'm already bored." Tyler said just laying down

Jacob comes in with some lunch for Tyler and since his stomach is still queasy from surgery he's just going to have some hot chicken soup since it's easy on his stomach.\

After Tyler ate he just wants to be left alone and just sleep.

"Jacob can I have help to my room I want to sleep in my own bed?" Tyler asked

Sure Tyler come on." Jacob said and he lifted Tyler and carries him to his room

Tyler laid his head on Jacob's shoulder and almost fall asleep.

Jacob softly laid Tyler on his bed and got one of the pillows from his window and put Tyler's knee on there.

Tyler fell asleep instantly and he slept for most of the day.

Jacob came up around 5:45 to check on Tyler.

"hey Tyler come on buddy time to wake up." Jacob said softly waking up Tyler the way he likes when he's hurt or sick by rubbing his back.

Tyler groans in his sleep and slowly wakes up and sees Jacob above him.

One thing Jacob has realized since Tyler came home from the hospital he's been very clingy and just wants to cuddle which is fine with Jacob since he knows what it's like to injure your knee.

Jacob brought up Tyler's crutches so he can get used to them.

Austin Aries comes over to visit some more and he sees Tyler come out slowly from upstairs.

"hey Tyler how you feeling?" Austin asked

"ok I guess but my knee still hurts." Tyler said

Tyler went to the kitchen and decided to make himself a snack

Tyler begins rehab today and he's not looking forward to it and he knows afterwards he'll be in a lot of pain.

Like Tyler predicted 20 minutes later Tyler is laying on the table with his rehab instructor putting pressure on his knee.


	7. Tyler has an upper respiratory infection

The ring of honor roster is in New York city for glory by honor .

Tyler realized he just didn't feel so good.

The next morning Tyler is still sleeping.

"Hey Tyler we are gonna get some breakfast do you want anything ?" Jacob asked Tyler

"Some orange juice I'm not really hungry right now ." Tyler said not sounding like himself

"Tyler are you feeling ok?" Jacob asked

"Not really I just woke up sounding like this I haven't felt good for the past 2 days." Tyler said

"We are going to take you to the doctor right now ." Jacob said getting Tyler's shoes and his fluffy blanket he always brings with him

At the doctors office Tyler fell asleep on Jacob's shoulder.

"Tyler?" The nurse called for Tyler

"Hello Tyler what brings you in today?" Dr Shawnee asked

"I woke up coughing, a stuffy nose, and sneezing I haven't felt good the past 2 days ." Tyler said

"Well Tyler it sounds like you have an upper respiratory infection ." Dr Shawnee said

The dr sent the guys on their way back to the hotel so Tyler can get some rest.

"Hey Tyler it's almost lunch do you want anything ?" Jacob asked getting the keys to their rental car

"Some hot soup and some orange juice please." Tyler said

"What kind of soup do you want?" Jacob asked

"Chicken soup." Tyler said

"Sure Tyler I'll leave you alone so you can sleep." Jacob said leaving Tyler alone so he can sleep

When Jacob returned Tyler ended up falling asleep on on of the beds in their room .

"Hey Tyler I'm back I got your soup for you and I also got you some tea for you with honey to help your throat." Jacob said softly into Tyler's ear

Tyler nodded sitting up

"Can you make me some tea because my throat hurts." Tyler asked

"Sure Tyler I got your soup as well." Jacob said getting Tyler's tea ready

Jacob got Tyler's tea done while Tyler is having his soup and watching some tv .

"Jacob do we have any tissues anywhere?" Tyler asked

"I think they are in the bathroom let me check." Jacob said

Jacob saw the tissues in the bathroom and gave them to Tyler since he's going to need them.

"Thanks what a great weekend for me to get sick ." Tyler said laying back down

"Tyler you'll get better soon ." Jacob said

Soon it's time for down time with the rest of the roster.

"Jacob in going back up to the room I still don't feel well ." Tyler said wrapping his blanket around his shoulders

"Alright Tyler I'll be up in a few minutes ." Jacob said

"Is something wrong with Tyler ?" Austin asked

"He has an upper respiratory infection he just doesn't feel good at all ." Jacob said feeling bad for Tyler

Tyler is back in the hotel room and he crawls into bed and falls asleep underneath the blankets.

Jacob comes back with some more hot chicken soup for Tyler to have since that's what he likes when he's sick.

"Hey Tyler I'm back I got you some more soup ." Jacob said

Tyler waved his hand signaling for Jacob to leave him alone and let him sleep.

Tyler woke up 2 hours later still not feeling good.

"Hey Tyler how was your nap?" Jacob asked reheating some soup

"Good I guess but I kept coughing in my sleep and I kept sneezing a lot in my sleep as well." Tyler said

"I'm sorry Tyler how about some nice hot soup that should help you feel better." Jacob said getting some soup

"That sounds great Jacob thanks ." Tyler said

It's now close to 4:30 the roster needs to head to the arena soon

"Hey Tyler you almost ready ?" Jacob asked

"Yeah ." Tyler replied still sniffling

"Tyler buddy are you sure you still want to wrestle?" Jacob asked unsure of the decision to let Tyler wrestle

"Jacob I have no other choice I can't forfeit the title." Tyler said

Tyler ended up retaining the title which he was happy for.

"I'm heading back to the hotel Jacob all l want to do is lay down and sleep." Tyler said going to the back to change back into his sweat pants

"Ok Tyler I'll drive you back ." Austin said driving Tyler back to the hotel so Tyler can lay down

The next morning Tyler feels plain miserable.

"Hey Tyler you feeling any better ?" Jacob asked getting some tea and toast for Tyler.

Tyler shook his head no, and Tyler begins to cough really badly .

"I got you some soup to help you feel better ." Jacob said handing Tyler a bowl of soup to help him feel better

2 hours later Tyler woke up sneezing badly.

"Oh man I hate being sick." Tyler said getting some tissues

"I know Tyler you just hang in there." Jacob said

"I'm trying but I'm still feeling like crap ." Tyler said

Roderick comes by to visit Tyler and see how he's feeling .

"Hey Tyler how you feeling?" Roderick asked

"Like crap I just don't feel good ." Tyler said

"Whys that Tyler ?" Roderick said

"I'm achy all over , I feel like I'm gonna throw up , I just want to sleep, and I just want to eat soup which isn't me at all." Tyler said

"I'm sorry Tyler hopefully you'll get better soon." Roderick said

"Yeah me too ." Jacob said combing his fingers through Tyler's hair.

Tyler coughs pretty badly and it hurts his throat."


End file.
